


Got it babe.

by Ordinary56



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reddie, i seriously fucking love him, omg how pure is eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: At Bev's party, she, Bill and Stan try to get Eddie and Richie to admit their feelings for each other. It works.





	Got it babe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this fandom and if you find this and want me to do anymore works in it please say. I will do anything from the most innocent fic, to smut filled with kinks and stuff. 
> 
> Also, just to make this clear, this is about the characters, not the actors who play them, so stop with the whole "you're sexualising children" thing please.

The Losers were all gathered in Beverly marsh's living room, waiting impatiently for Eddie to return from the kitchen with the food. When he finally did, they all sat in a circle and chatted about their victory over Pennywise as well as other things. it had been three years since they defeated the evil clown once and for all, and they still talked about it. When they finally calmed down, Bev suggested they play truth or dare. Everyone thought it was a good idea, so they went with it. "I'll go first! Truth!" Stan declared. "Who was your first kiss?" She asked first, "Ugh, this really annoying girl in third grade. I didn't even know her either! She just came up to me and kissed me! It was gross." He replied as they all laughed. They continued the game until it came to Richie. Beverly smirked at Bill and Stan as they waited for him to pick truth or a dare. "Truth, I guess." He said with a wry grin on his face. "He's gonna regret that!" Stan whispered in Bev's ear, grabbing a handful of Cheetos. She gave him an 'I know, right?' kind of look back. "W-who would you kiss out of a-all of us here? Bill asked, like Stan had told him to just minutes prior. "Erm.. that would have to be Spaghetti over there because he's the closest relation to my one and only, his mom." Richie said with a laugh coming out of his mouth. The other three Losers smirked at how Eddie was now complaining about his nickname and decided to ask him a question. "Eddie! Truth or dare?" "Truth." "What's your favourite thing about Richie?" Bev asked smirking to herself. "Ugh. His, erm." Eddie turned red and hid his face, stuttering like Bill. "Sometime today Eds?" Richie said impatiently. "His l-lips." It barely came out as a whisper. He hid his face in his hands and Bev, Bill and Stan all high-fived each other at their victory. They were too busy celebrating, that they didn't notice Richie and Eddie now kissing. When they at long last pulled away, Richie whispered in Eddie's ear, "Got it, Babe."


End file.
